


the sun in his eyes

by breaththatwalks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is kinda desperate, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a bit of a tease, actually no sex, and Clint is an eavesdropping shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, hammock sex?"</p>
<p>From Steve's reaction, he might has proposed they take a refreshing nap together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun in his eyes

The air in the backyard was fresh and warm. A breeze blew by, ruffling the edges of Steve’s hair as he looked down at his book. Bucky lay next to him on the wide hammock, watching his brow furrow as his eyes skimmed the page. It was peaceful, for once in their lives. There hadn’t been an alien attack in almost three days (new record). Peaceful, Bucky decided, was incredibly boring.

“So, hammock sex?”

From Steve’s reaction, he might have just proposed they take a refreshing nap. A slightly raised eyebrow and a hint of red flush crept up his neck, but he continued focusing on words in front of him. “Excuse me?”

“Hammock sex. You, me, this incredibly comfortable hammock, the wonderful privacy of Stark Towers."

The book was placed down now as Steve finally turned to face him. “You're kidding.”

Bucky grinned, pleased at finally getting a reaction. He grabbed Steve’s hands, placing the book beside him (It was Fault in Our Stars, the sap). He brought them to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. The flush was now slowly spreading up Steve’s cheeks, but his gaze remained level.

“We’re in public.” Bucky carefully pressed his lips to Steve’s index finger.

“We’re outdoors”, Steve stressed.

“It’s a private backyard”

“It’s Stark’s private backyard. You don’t think he has cameras shoved up the ass of every flower in here?”

“First of all, flowers don’t have asses. Secondly, I really don’t think you’re giving this enough thought-”

“No, Bucky.”

“Come onnnnnnnn.” Bucky was aware that whining was probably not the best way to get sex from his boyfriend, but Steve was just being unreasonable here. He brought their clasped hands to his chest, now lying on his side. “Think of it as a science experiment.”

Now there was a twitch to the lips, but it was gone in a second, replaced by a rather affronted expression. “Science.”

“Hate to break it to you, Stevie, we’re not exactly the same kids from Brookland.”

The affronted expression remained, eyebrows steadily raising. "I'm sorry, is my lack of asthma offending you?"

"No no no, don't get me wrong, the new body is, well, great- " Bucky let his eyes rove down briefly, before meeting Steve's again. "But it's new. Got new limits, ya know?"

Blond eyebrows dropped suddenly, almost wiping the grin of Bucky's face. Steve wasn't smirking, but there was an air of smug understanding around him that made Bucky understandably nervous.  
“Are you. Telling me. You want to have sex with me on a hammock, in public, so you can test how long I can go?"

Bucky’s grin was nothing but sheepish now, blushing but unable to look away. He hadn’t even noticed he was still holding their clasped hands until Steve pulled them, forcing Bucky’s arms up and over his head. The brunet gulped, fingers flexing, Steve’s skin hot against the metal as the plates shifted. The blond’s eyes were smoldering now, shifting so one of his arms could now trace down Bucky’s side, maturing his legs to straddle him. 

“You just want to know my stamina?” Steve positively growled, the sun illuminating his hair and forming a halo around him. His hands were tight around wrists, pressing his fingers into Bucky’s skin. He seemed to take up his entire world, pressing down on him as James gasped.

Then the predatory look was gone, replaced with a sunny smile as he ducked down and kissed brunet’s forehead.

“Nope.” Steve rolled off, reaching down to pick up his book from the grass and thumbing it open. Feeling suddenly weightless, Bucky stayed motionless for a second before frowning, tuning over to face his boyfriend.

“Wait, what?”

“Nope.”

“But we- oh, come on!” Bucky huffed and rolled away from Steve, staring at the grass below him. Steve flipped a page in his book, unruffled.

Bucky sighed again, louder.

“Are you sulking?”

Bucky didn’t dignify that with a reply.

“Oh my god, you’re sulking. You’re ninety fucking years old, Buck.”

There was a shifting sound from behind him and an arm wrapped around his waist, and warm lips pressed to the back of his neck. Bucky frowned, refusing to relax into it.

“For a ninety year old, you do a remarkably good impression of a pouty three year old.”

“Do not”

“Wow, that’s really helping your case here.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky rolled back over, resting his head against Steve, which was more difficult than it sounded giving the small space. “Do shut up, will you?”

Steve simply hummed lightly, shifting his arms to hold him more securely.

There was a long, quiet pause.

“You can get out of the tree now, Clint” Steve said wryly.

“Oh thank GOD”, exclaimed Clint loudly, flopping down somewhere behind him. “I don’t know what was worse, the threat of you two having sex with me here, or having to hear you two be lovey dovey again. For two old farts, you’re remarkably amorous.”

Steve’s book nailed him right in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friends birthday and I have no clue what im doing.


End file.
